Just One Night
by GoddessOfSpice
Summary: Oneshot. Early Season 4. After working a late night at the lab, Brennan and Booth discover a break-in at Bones's apartment. Booth want's to keep her safe, but Brennan tries to not let it bother her. Fluff.


**So re-watching the early seasons of Bones is another great way to waste time. Although all the UST is a killer, seriously people let it all out. Anyway, now ya'll know my reasoning for this thing. Enjoy.**

It was late Tuesday night, and the Jeffersonian was empty with the exception of Dr. Temperance Brennan. A cluster of bones had been discovered miles from a sacred Incan burial site, and the site director had been adamant about having them identified immediately. Brennan had been in the lab for hours, completely immersed in the task she had been assigned, that she hadn't even noticed her phone which had been ringing for the past thirty minutes.

A loud banging at the door startled her, and she turned toward the source of the noise.

"Hello?" she called, a skull still cradled in her hands as she surveyed the entryway.

"Bones?" a familiar voice replied, "What the hell are you doing here so late? I've been trying to call you for ages."

Placing the skull down gently on the counter, Brennan pulled off her gloves and checked the time. She grimaced at both seeing the time, and all the missed calls, moving towards her partner to apologise.

"I apologise Booth, I had my phone on silent. And you know that I spend many late nights here, you should be more observant Booth, an FBI agent should make these connections easily."

The face of Seeley Booth came into view, and he had to smile at the sight of his partner. Her hair was dishevelled, strands hanging limply in her face, and her ever present lab coat was missing, revealing a plain brown tank top and large circular pendant.

"I did know that you'd be here Bones, that's why I called your office first, when you didn't answer both that phone and your mobile I figured I'd pop in to see you." He dangled a paper bag in front of her, "I brought Chinese…"

Brennan's face relaxed into a soft smile as she observed Booth's over eager face.

"Fine. Just let me pack these up."

"Sure." He replied easily, "I'll wait outside."

"Booth…" She began.

"No Bones, it's late, and you look like your about to collapse. I'd be a horrible person if I didn't offer to drive you home."

She sighed. "Fine. But what am I supposed to do with my car?"

"You can pick it up tomorrow. C'mon, it'll be fine."

A small smile played across her lips. "Alright, I'll be right out."

Booth waited in the car for fifteen minutes before he spotted his partner's weary form exit the Jeffersonian. He watched her check the glass doors, before making her way over to him. With a soft yawn, she lowered herself into the passenger seat and gestured for him to drive, and with a soft chuckle her started the car.

They made idle chatter as they navigated the empty streets, Brennan's voice drifting off towards the end of the journey. Pulling into her apartment complex, Booth surveyed his partners peaceful face, and felt a warm feeling bubble up in his chest. He pushed it down, as he gently nudged her.

"Mmmmm, I don't- Booth?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me. We're at your apartment, I'll walk you up."

"Kay." Brennan breathed and opened her door.

Shaking his head, Booth followed suit, and walked behind her as they made their way to the door. Booth was about to announce his departure when her saw her stiffen.

"Bones?" He questioned, curious about her sudden change in posture.

"Booth. My door's open. Someone was here." She whispered.

He immediately pulled out his gun, reaching an arm out and pushing her behind him as he stepped forward. Gently nudging the apartment door open, he swung his gun around, surveying the messing room. A few drawers were overturned, and he could see that some of Brennan's décor was missing. After a thorough scope of the rest of her apartment, Booth announced that it was clear.

"Just a basic robbery I think." He stated, holstering his gun.

Brennan nodded, as if she has knew all along. "That seemed the most logical explanation, we're not currently working on any cases that would warrant a visit from anyone who would want to cause me harm, and any previous criminals that would have the drive to do so are currently incapacitated."

"Sure. Logical…" He replied with a shake of his head.

"I will be fine now Booth. Thank you for checking my apartment for me, but you can make your way home now."

He looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious, Bones! We don't know for certain if this was just a break-in, you could still be in danger."

"Booth, I can handle-"

"No, Bones. I'll stay with you, just in case."

She opened her mouth to respond, but he beat her to it. "No arguments. I'm staying"

Her mouth closed with an audible snap, and she glared at him before turning towards her bedroom and marching off. He heard the telltale noise of the shower a few seconds later. Shaking the mental image of a wet, _naked_ Bones in the shower, Booth moved towards the overturned couch and lifted it upright.

After a refreshing shower, Brennan was ready to deal with her overprotective partner. Pulling on an old t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms, she made her way into the living room, just in time to see Booth move away from her now upright couch, revealing the sight of ripped material, and protruding springs.

She snorted, and Booth turned towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he muttered.

"You have no where to sleep Booth. It would only be logical to make your way home."

"No, Bones. I'll just sleep on the floor. Your safety always comes before my comfort." He intoned with a serious face.

Brennan sighed, and tried to push down the warm feeling in her chest that accompanied that statement.

"Don't be ridiculous Booth. We can share my bed."

Booth's eyes momentarily widened, and she realised exactly what she had just implied.

"-I mean," she continued with a faint blush "that it's large enough for us to both be comfortable, and it would be completely illogical for one of us to be uncomfortable."

Booth nodded, and she wondered if it was just the light or were his cheeks turning pink too.

"I'll find something for you to wear" she muttered and retreated hastily from the room.

After changing into an old men's t-shirt and flannel bottoms -Booth had to try extra hard _not _to think of exactly _why_ ones had them- Booth awkwardly stood beside Bones' bed as she finished up in the bathroom.

Upon entering the bedroom, Bones gave him a questioning look at seeing him standing beside the bed. He shrugged and followed suit as she climbed into bed

He was just beginning to drift off when he heard a faint murmur.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Thank you."

He turned to face his partner, and was surprised to see a tear on her cheek.

"Hey, you okay there Bones?"

She smiled at him slightly, but it was tinged with sadness. "I just- I never had anyone who _wanted _to keep me safe, and you- _Thank you _Booth."

"It's what friends do Bones."

"I- Booth, I think- I've never been good with emotions or anything, and I-"

He silenced her with a kiss. Something he had been wanting to do since he could recall. Her lips were soft, and they opened with her soft gasp of surprise. He bit down on her bottom lip, trailing his tongue over the gentle curve. She responded in fervour, and soon they were exploring each other's mouths with a gentle passion.

He pulled away first, and noted with amusement the way she leaned forward with a soft whine of surprise and dissatisfaction.

"Bones." He murmured "I love you, you know that right? And I would do _anything_ to keep you safe."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and he momentarily thought he had done something wrong. She calmed his thoughts with her next words.

"I love you too, Booth. Obviously."

He chuckled, and fell asleep to the sight of her soft smile and wide, sincere eyes.

A loud ringing startled Booth awake, and he took a moment before he remembered where he was and the circumstances that led to his current position. He glanced at Bones, just in time to see her roll the pillow over her head with a soft _"No…"_

Reaching for the phone, he picked it up on the fifth ring. "Seeley Booth, you've reached Temperance Brenn-"

"_Eeeeeeeekkkkkkk! Oh my god! Booth! Is it really you, why didn't Bren call! One moment." _Angela's voice faded slightly as she appeared to shout "_Jack Jack Jack, I called Bren and guess who answered! BOOTH! ... I know! … _ _Of course he's in her bed … I called her mobile … She sleeps next to her mobile … Jack, I know where Bren keeps her phone … whatever, you owe me forty-five bucks."_

_"Booth! Sooooo good to hear from you, put Bren on the phone. NOW."_

Booth turned towards his groggy partner, "It's Angela, Bones. She want's to talk to you."

Brennan took the phone out of his hand, and placed it at her ear. "Angela?"

A loud shriek could be heard from the earpiece.

_"BRENNNNNNN! YOU SLEPT WITH BOOTH! CONGRATULATIONS!"_

"Ange…"

_"Hey, Cam owes me a hundred bucks. TELL ME EVERYTHING"_

Booth rolled over and wiggled his eyebrows at Brennan. "Yeah Bones" He smirked standing up, allowing the sheet to slip to the floor. Her eyes darkened as she took in his uncovered form.

"Tell her _everything_."

**Okay that's all folks. Hope that was a fun little fluffy ride. See you next time. **


End file.
